


The Stars (Are Out Tonight)

by fleshandfantasies



Category: Glee
Genre: Camping, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshandfantasies/pseuds/fleshandfantasies
Summary: Camping sex. Kurt is distant and Blaine seduces him under the pretty stars.





	

Blaine looks up at the stars, blinking. They’re brighter than he expected and much farther away. Beautiful, but cold. Distant. He looks over at Kurt, who has curled himself into a sort of ball shape. He’s facing away from him and looking… somewhere. Beautiful, but…  
“Hey,” Blaine whispers, moving closer to him. Kurt flinches slightly but doesn’t move away. “Are you cold?”  
Kurt shakes his head, but the goosebumps appearing on his skin say otherwise. Blaine wraps his arm around him anyway and he can tell Kurt relaxes slightly. Just a bit, but enough.  
He looks up at the stars again. The night is clear and crisp. There are no clouds to shroud the stars away and he can see them perfectly. They seem so close, like Blaine could reach out and touch them whenever he wanted to. Hold them tight to his body until he himself is glowing.  
Kurt is quiet. Shivering a little. Blaine presses a soft kiss to his neck but keeps it at that. Whatever it is that’s going on in Kurt’s mind, it won’t be banished without some delicacy. A seduction has to be soft, coaxing him slowly from the cocoon he’s wrapped himself in.  
He’s beautiful in the starlight. The soft, almost-blue glow reflects off his skin and shines as if in a painting, as if the colors were mixed together just so to accentuate his features. The sharp curve of his jawline, his cheekbones, his nose just a little red from the cold. His eyes are as bright as ever, luminous, gazing out at the campground with a haunting, knowing beauty. His face is set stubbornly but nothing is ever held back in his eyes.  
Blaine kisses his shoulder. He sees Kurt shudder, his tightly-wound muscles relaxing a tiny bit. Blaine smiles, but Kurt doesn’t look at him. After a few seconds, he does move back a little bit so that he shoulder is touching Blaine’s chest. Blaine hears him sigh softly.  
He gets a little braver and starts kissing up from his shoulder to his neck. He moves slowly, carefully, knowing Kurt might move away if he’s too forward. Kurt is still, however, his eyes closed and his face calm. Beautiful, but…  
Not enough. Blaine turns him to face him and sees Kurt’s face, pretending to look haughty and indifferent but Blaine can see the playful, loving gleam in his eye. He kisses him then and Kurt melts. Blaine feels Kurt’s cold fingers on his cheek and a hand on his chest a he feels warm despite the cool weather. He gently slides a hand under Kurt’s back and pulls him closer, hearing him gasp quietly.  
Blaine pulls back after a second and sees Kurt’s face: momentarily defenseless and filled with some sort of innocence, wanting, before Kurt schools his expression into nonchalance again. Blaine smiles and kisses him again before moving down his neck. He keeps it slow and gentle and hears a soft sigh above him. He closes his eyes and moves down, passing the smooth, white expanse of his neck and comes to just above Kurt’s chest. His warm flannel shirt is in the way, and Blaine sneaks a glance up at him as he undoes the first button. Kurt’s watching him, his apathetic front slowly thawing as his skin begins to warm under Blaine’s fingers. Blaine watches him as he carefully presses kisses down his chest, his thumbs brushing over his nipples which earns him another gasp. He tries not to smirk when Kurt pulls him up and kisses him deeply, his fingers grabbing at Blaine’s shirt.  
Blaine helps him push the sleeves down over his shoulders. He shivers when the night air hits his skin, make small goosebumps appear all over his arms. He barely has time to think about that, however, because Kurt is kissing him again and that sort of makes it impossible to focus on anything else.  
Well, anything else other than the raging boner he sports as Kurt moves down his neck. Kurt doesn’t bother with the gentle treatment that Blaine gave him and goes to town, sucking and leaving a row of small marks in a way that makes Blaine whimper a little. He can feel Kurt smirking against him and he would like to be pissed, but oh, who was he kidding? It was hot and Kurt was hot and fuck, he’s cold.  
He feels his pants loosen when Kurt undoes the button. He sighs softly, moving to kiss him but Kurt holds him still. Kurt’s eyes stay on him as his hand moves down, down, a little lower, and then fuck, he has his hand wrapped around his cock. Blaine gasps and Kurt smirks. Blaine takes a slow breath, closes his eyes and then opens them, and he’s finally schooled his expression to stay calm when Kurt starts stroking him. Slow, teasing strokes and Blaine just has to give up.  
“Kurt..”  
“Yeah?”  
“Fuck.”  
“Yeah.”  
Blaine closes his eyes and gives in, his body slumping forward against Kurt’s. He presses his face against his neck to muffle to soft noises pouring from his mouth. He starts to tremble and is about to warn Kurt that he’s close- really close, when suddenly Kurt’s hand is gone.  
He hears himself whine a little and then Kurt’s laughing. He looks down at him, about to comment or complain or even fucking beg, but then Kurt has his arms wrapped around his neck and is kissing him, finally giving in. Blaine responds with just as much enthusiasm, pulling his waist up against him. He can feel Kurt growing hard against his stomach and his own cock throbs again.  
Clothes are gone before Blaine can blink. Kurt’s hands are everywhere- his back, his hips, his neck, his stomach- everywhere except where Blaine misses them. He makes an small noise in the back of his throat, sort of the nonverbal form of pleading, and Kurt grabs him by the hips, grinding their bodies together.  
“Oh.”  
“ _Oh_.”  
It gets a little blurred there. Blaine’s moaning and Kurt’s gasping and the tent is sort of shaking. All he can think is good, good, really good, really fucking awesomely good, and then Kurt yanks on his hair and Blaine realizes he’s coming. Kurt’s coming and then, oh hey, Blaine’s coming too, and then everything just slows down for a second.  
He can see Kurt, his lips parted and his eyes half-shut. His hair is messy and his cheeks are rosy and his lips are red and chapped. And then their eyes meet and Kurt’s smiling and Blaine’s laughing a little and neither of them feel cold anymore.  
Beautiful.


End file.
